


Medical

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-21
Updated: 2012-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How do the men act in medical?  Each has their own way of dealing with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Medical

"How are you feeling Mr. Solo?"

"Your shining face makes me feel fine."

"Is that bullet wound in your arm painful?"

"Not as painful as not being able to hold you, my dear."

"Do you need anything?"

"How about a sponge bath?"

After the nurse left, Illya said to his partner, "Can't you ever be serious?"

"I was being serious. UNCLE's Wonderful nurses always make me feel better."

"How do you really feel?"

"Well except for the fact my partner accidently shot me, fine."

.....

"Well how are you feeling, Mr. Kuryakin?"

"Fine."

"Do you have any pain in that broken leg?"

"I am fine."

"Do you need anything?"

"I am fine and need nothing."

"But there must be something I can do for you?"

"Leave me alone, I am fine."

After the nurse left Napoleon said, "Come on Illya, how are you really feeling?"

"How do you think I feel after someone threw a bomb where I was standing, missing the target by a mile?"

"Sorry, the bullet that hit my arm threw off my aim. How are you truly?"

"I am fine."


End file.
